A media luz
by NaloCrowley
Summary: Y viéndolo de tal manera, no tenía caso alguno, el siquiera intentarlo. Yo solo estaba considerando como principales en mi punto de elección a dos personas. Porque la historia de Renesmee no acaba con Amanecer...
1. PrefacioPrologo

PREFACIO

Era inevitable pensar en esto. Lo único que podía hacer era contenerme y gritar que mi mundo, se estaba cayendo en pedazos a mí alrededor. Y eran muy pocas cosas, que podía ser para resolver esto; cosas que dejarían todo inconcluso. Y viéndolo de tal manera, no tenía caso alguno, el siquiera intentarlo.

Me encontraba con los ojos cerrados y las manos en mis oídos, tratando no escuchar ningún sonido que proviniera de fuera de mi mente. Pero era en vano, aun podía escuchar a mis familiares y amigos, que me gritaban casi suplicando que fuera con ellos, que los eligiera a ellos y de esa manera la balanza se inclinaría a su favor. Miles de ideas cruzaban por mi mente, y me nublaban la visión de este tema. ¿Porque tenía que elegir? ¿No podía estar con ambas partes de mi vida? ¿No podían aprender a convivir?

Reí. El simple hecho de pensarlo a veces sonaba tonto. Porque unos eran Vulturi y los otros Cullen, eran casi como el agua y el aceite, al menos en algunos sentidos.

Al pasar de los minutos los gritos fueron cambiando, y en mi mente las ideas comenzaban a aclararse, vislumbrando por primera vez en todo este tiempo, una salida. Pero una puerta se abrió en mis pensamientos y fue cuando todo volvió a su lugar. No estaba considerando al elegir a mis familias. Creo que en realidad, jamás fue así. Sonaba egoísta. Pero así sonaba de vez en cuando la verdad.

Yo solo estaba considerando como principales en mi punto de elección a dos personas, eran dos personas a quienes quería y guardaba recuerdos de ellos, tanto en mi mente y corazón, los quería de diferente manera, pero no sabía con cuanta intensidad a cada uno, dejándome sin saber a quién quería más.

Había muchas preguntas en torno a esto; pero la principal nunca dejaría de ser: ¿Algún día llegaría a elegir?


	2. Chapter 1

Cap. 1 Rapto

Hace ya dos meses que los Vulturi vinieron a "visitarnos", si es que esa era la palabra correcta ya que solo habían venido en su afán de destruirnos y hacer notar la justicia que ellos aplicaban, aunque en realidad no se le podía llamar de esa manera. Para empezar, porque sus normas algo viejas y a veces tontas, ya que ellos también habían llegado a desobedecerlas de vez en cuando por su propio bien o satisfacción de poder.

Eran leyes que se aplicaban a su conveniencia, y algunas solo se inventaban cuando necesitaban una explicación a sus medidas para dominar más criaturas en este mundo.

Dejando atrás aquello y volviendo aquí, a Forks; después de todo este tiempo ya solo quedamos los Cullen en la casa, todos se habían ido el mismo día en que todo ese lio se acabó, dejándonos su amistad e incondicional apoyo, para cuando lo necesitáramos y más en casos como este, ya que les había quedado más que claro que éramos enemigos comunes de los Vulturi, por llamarlo de una manera amable y sensata.

Aunque cabe recalcar que los del clan Denali estuvieron unos días más que todos ellos, ya que son más una familia para nosotros, como si fuéramos primos o algo por el estilo, bueno aunque ellos estuvieron aquí junto con Nahuel y su tía -los cuales me prometieron venir a ver mi crecimiento en cuanto pudieran, ya que les interesaba mucho-ellos solo se hospedaron en casa por motivos de conocerme y pasar tiempo con los demás, por lo cual les tome mucho cariño, aunque fue un poco más de tiempo que los de Denali por la lejanía de su hogar.

Se podía decir que después de todo esto nuestra vida había vuelto a la normalidad totalmente, era igual que antes de la visita de los Vulturi, ya éramos la misma familia "Normal", bueno lo más normal considerando que es normal para ser unos vampiros "vegetarianos".

Ya no teníamos problemas con nadie, ni siquiera con los metamorfos o Quiletes, ya que se había hecho un nuevo trato hace un buen tiempo ya. Y vivíamos libres de tensiones, y esas cosas, es decir teníamos una tranquilidad, la de que ellos no nos atacarían más, porque en su visita se vieron opacados en número y por eso decidieron dar marcha atrás a su plan de acabarnos.

Yo había crecido tan solo unos centímetros más, y con ello también mis rasgos y las cosas que sabía cambiaron, era más una niña de cuatro años creo. Charlie no se sorprendía para nada al verme, creo que le era costumbre ya, o que se había inventado un tipo de conclusión para todos nosotros, porque también estaba toda mi familia y los Lobos que ellos por el contrario de mí, no cambiaban absolutamente nada.

Seguíamos viviendo en Forks, aunque obviamente ya no salíamos de la mansión más que para cazar o disfrutar del bosque, lo cual era no tan seguido ya que pasábamos más tiempo dentro de la casa, bueno Alice de vez en cuando era la que salía porque iba de compras al centro comercial –su vicio, nunca lo abandonaría al parecer- pero solo iba a Seattle y con muchas precauciones, por lo tanto ya nadie sabía que vivíamos ahí aun, pensaban que nos habíamos mudado y los que sabían de nosotros-Charlie y algunos de La Push como Jacob- confirmaban nuestra mentira cada que les preguntaban por nosotros.

Eso era lo más conveniente, ya que nadie debía vernos porque se darían cuenta que la niñita que Edward y Bella habían adoptado después de la muerte del hermano de Edward –la sobrina de ellos dos- crecía demasiado rápido, y que los demás Cullen eran todo lo contrario, porque no envejecían, eso obviamente levantaría demasiadas sospechas. Teníamos que seguir bajo perfil y si era posible pasar por desaparecidos de Forks, para no tener problemas graves, por el riesgo de ser descubiertos.

Todos mis días eran algo similares, aunque a pesar de eso me gustaban, me sentía cómoda con esta rutina, sentía que nada ni nadie cambiaria esto, mi felicidad junto a todas las personas que amo realmente con todo mi corazón.

Al levantarme en la cabaña, mis padres ya estaban esperando a que abriera los ojos sentados al lado de mi cama, y me daban un beso en la frente y justo cuando mama comenzaba a escogerme algo de ropa, casi por arte de magia llegaba Alice por la puerta y comenzaba a guardar lo que Mama saco impidiéndome poner eso, lo que ella llama como "La anti-moda" y después de minutos saca un conjunto nuevo para mí.

Después de eso llegamos todos a la casa principal, o la de mis abuelitos, que es donde viven todos los demás, y ahí comienzo a pasar de uno por uno de ellos. Es decir me toca un momento con cada uno. Con Jasper aprendo algunas clases de historia y geografía, con mi abuelito Carlisle aprendo las demás materias, -bueno lo que es para mi edad- mi papa trata de enseñarme piano pero se desespera un tanto y termina tocando para mí, Emmet se pone a jugar conmigo, tal cual un niño de mi edad, o incluso más pequeño, Esme me prepara comida deliciosa a todas horas. Mama lee conmigo sus libros favoritos mientras Alice y Rosalie me usan como a una muñeca para vestir.

Jake es el que me deja ser más yo, a diferencia de todos en la casa. Siempre me lleva a la Push o los bosques de por la casa y ahí corremos y cosas asi. Nos divertimos mucho juntos mientras jugamos a cualquier cosa que se me ocurra, porque a pesar de lo que sea él siempre juega conmigo y aunque suene increíble, se divierte. Ya que siempre tenía una sonrisa amplia en su rostro, la cual he notado que se agranda aún más-si es que eso es posible- cuando mira la mía.

Cada que pregunto qué es Jake mío me dicen que lo que yo quiero que sea. Porque a él no le importara lo que yo lo considere. Por eso lo veo como un hermano mayor, el cual me cuida, y todas esas cosas que los hermanos mayores hacen.

Aunque a veces dudo de que esto sea realmente asi, cuando observo la pulsera con el anillo –cosas que él hizo- que me dio para mi primera navidad. Nunca me la he quitado desde el momento en que él me lo regalo, pero me queda la duda de si este regalo tiene algún significado especial, que no solo es un simple detalle de su parte.

Todas estas cosas que diferencian mi vida de la de los demás me hacen feliz. Aunque hubo momentos en los que sentí que no era nadie, porque no era humana, no era vampira, no era nada completa. Era la mitad de un vampiro y la mitad de un humano. Pero ahora sé que eso me hace diferente y por eso me gusta entre más diferentes las personas es mucho mejor porque asi nadie se puede confundir.

Ahora me encontraba sentada en el sillón observando como Emmet se divertía con su nueva consola de videojuegos. Estaba jugando un juego de autos, o al menos eso creo. El chocaba con casi todo y según marcaba la pantalla cada que eso pasaba le quitaban puntos pero él seguía asi hasta que el letrero de "Game Over" Aparecía en la pantalla con letras grandes y llamativas.

-Eres malo jugando Tío Emmi-comente mirando la pantalla.

-Oye niña. Que dices si soy bueno-respondió algo ofendido.

-Si eres tan bueno porque a cada rato aparece el letrero de "Game Over" en la pantalla. Eso significa que perdiste-argumente.

-No. Es solo que…este…emm-Balbuceo tratando de encontrar como defenderse.

-Admítelo Tío Emmi-proteste riendo levemente.

-Isabella tú monstruo del lago Ness me está maltratando-grito haciéndose el ofendido.

Yo me eche a reír, a veces realmente se comportaba como un niño pequeño.

-Vamos Emmet no seas inmaduro-dijo Jasper mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

-No soy inmaduro-refunfuño.

-Si asi eres feliz-admitió Jasper en tono gracioso.

Estas peleas eran más que típicas en la casa, eran parte del día, o sea ya habían comenzado a formar parte de nuestra vida diaria como familia. Si, asi era la familia Cullen. Sonreí mientras pensaba esto y observaba a Emmet reiniciar el juego, retando que esta vez ganaría.

En eso Carlisle entro por la puerta con una bolsa gris en la mano. Y se dirigió a mí. Yo le sonreí ampliamente mientras miraba detenidamente su bolsa. Él se percató de eso y al sentarse a mi lado en el sillón puso la bolsa en sus piernas.

-Hola Nessie. Te tengo una sorpresa-comento sonriéndome.

-Hola abuelito. ¿Y cuál es?-respondí curiosa.

-Esto. Mira que hay adentro-dijo pasándome la bolsa.

La tome y la abrí. Adentro había una cajita de satín negro de un tamaño regular, ya que no era ni tan pequeña como la de los anillos, pero tampoco era demasiado grande. Yo tome la caja entre mis manos y la observe detenidamente durante unos segundos, tratando de adivinar su contenido, pero al no adivinar, mejor abrí la tapa.

Adentro había una pulsera gruesa, que se ajustaba-eso era para que me durara para siempre- y tenía el símbolo de la familia, como el que tenían Alice, Rosalie; uno de esos, solo que el mío era en la pulsera gruesa.

-Es para ti. Necesitas uno ya que eres parte de la familia-dijo Carlisle.

-Gracias abuelito-dije abrazándolo.

El correspondió mi abrazo.

-Por nada mi niña-respondió.

Me aleje de el un poco y coloque mi pulsera en mi muñeca derecha, ya que en la izquierda portaba la que Jake me dio.

Ahora se podía decir que era definitivamente una Cullen, bueno al menos quería decir que tenía algo con lo que me identificaba como una, como parte de la familia. Al menos formalmente, ya que siempre tendría algo de Cullen en mí, aunque cambiara al crecer supongo que algo me tendrá que quedar de esta familia y su manera de vivir, si asi será.

Hoy no había mucho sol, había un clima templado, y llevaba más de una semana sin cazar, y yo no era como los demás miembros de mi familia que duraban un buen tiempo sin cazar, no sé porque pero yo no podía soportar tanto. Asi que Jacob, mama y yo habíamos salido a cazar, juntos, como siempre.

Y Jacob y yo hacíamos la misma competencia cada vez que salíamos a cazar juntos, -ver quien cazaba al animal más grande- eso hacía más interesante el beber sangre animal, sabiendo que la de humanos era mejor, aunque sé que es malo cazar humanos esa me satisface más –en muchas maneras-, y él solo lo hacía por motivarme ya que no tenía necesidad de alimentarse como lobo.

Al separarnos para buscar nuestra presa comencé a buscar un animal grande para ganarle a Jake. Rápidamente localice un ciervo de buen tamaño, estaba más que segura que Jake no encontraría uno asi de grande asi que escondiéndome entre los arboles guarde silencio esperando el momento más oportuno para atacarlo y pues obviamente alimentarme.

Estaba en esto, en completo silencio, cuando escuche que me llamaban por mi nombre, no reconocí la voz del todo, aunque sabía que la había escuchado antes, aunque no sabía cuándo ni dónde, y por lo tanto trate de ignorarla, creí que eso sería lo mejor, porque si no sabía quién era no sabía a qué podía estarme enfrentando al acercarme a esa persona.

Pero era tan insistente, no dejaba de llamarme, obviamente sabía que la estaba escuchando- si era voz de mujer- y que solo estaba tratando de ignorarla, asi que no resiste más el estar escuchando su constante llamado y corrí hacia dónde provenía la voz para averiguar de qué se trataba eso y obviamente quien era el dueño de la voz, camine un poco alejándome cada vez más de donde estaban los demás, es decir mi mama y Jake.

Justo cuando llegaba a el lugar donde estaba la dueña de esa voz tan insistente, escuche un grito desesperado de mama, no la había sentido seguirme, y entonces me gire a ver qué pasaba, ya que su grito me espanto, pero en ese momento alguien me tomo el brazos y tapo mi boca y ojos con sus manos heladas antes de que pudiera decir algo, y fue allí, cuando sentí sus manos que me di cuenta de que estaba realmente en problemas.

-Suéltala – Grito mama. Jake gruño.

No podía verlos y eso me desesperaba y obviamente frustraba, quería hacer algo pero me era imposible hacerlo. Él era demasiado fuerte y se notaba que estaba empeñado en retenerme, y que no me querían para algo bueno, obviamente.

-Ni lo intentes perro porque la niña sufrirá las consecuencias –dijo la misma voz que venía siguiendo y Jake dejo de gruñir.

Volví a intentar moverme pero como ya había pasado la vez anterior el vampiro pudo más que yo, y por lo tanto no pude moverme ni un centímetro. Con mis movimientos solo causaba que él me pegara más a su cuerpo, reteniéndome con mucho más fuerza.

-Asi está mejor y pues…amm, Bueno Bella no tengo tiempo para explicaciones ni nada por el estilo, ya que tengo horarios que cumplir, tu comprenderás, asi que, adiós –ella corrió de prisa y en seguida de ella el chico que me estaba cargando también y segundos después se le unieron tres personas más.

Los olores de casi todos ellos se me hacían conocidos pero no los identificaba del todo bien, sabia dentro de mí que de seguro los conocía de algún lugar, aunque no los podía recordar y creo que a como estaba de nerviosa y perturbada por todo esto me sería mucho más difícil poder organizar mis recuerdos para lograr identificarlos.

Y asi corrieron por un largo rato, yo no me movía nada a diferencia de cuando recién me habían atrapado, temía que se enojaran por algo que hiciera y me lastimaran o aun peor, porque al raptarme asi no creo que tuvieran buenas intenciones. Eso era más que obvio.

Después de un rato más comenzó a hacer mucho frio, comencé a temblar, creo que era la zona donde nos encontrábamos pero aun asi, me estaba casi congelando, todo esto era por mi parte humana y el hecho de que era aún muy pequeña, tanto física como mentalmente. Al menos eso es lo que creo.

-¿Está bien? –pregunto sin dejar de correr un chico que tenía una dulce voz y por de dónde provenía era el que me estaba cargando.

-Eso espero, déjame ver – respondió la voz que había seguido y que había hablado con mama, mientras se detenían todos al mismo tiempo. –Bájala un momento por favor.-

En seguida y sin vacilar en ningún momento el chico me dejo en suelo con cautela y me destapo la boca y ojos, liberándome de la prisión de su cuerpo-ya que me tenía pegada a el- pero a pesar de eso no abrí los ojos, aún tenía la esperanza de despertar recostada en mi cama y que todo esto fuera solo una pesadilla.

Quería que esto acabara ya, no podía más con esto, estaba muy asustada. En el fondo sabía que eso era infantil y tonto pero era mi única esperanza, a lo que me podía aferrar.

-Linda no nos tengas miedo no te haremos nada.-dijo el chico de la voz dulce mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

Decidí confiar en él, es decir en todos ellos al menos por unos minutos y asi de una vez averiguar quiénes eran ellos, y la razón por la cual me habían raptado de tal manera, además de que el chico sonaba a alguien ¿razonable? O ¿amable? Algo por el estilo.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y los vi, eran Vulturi.

Su capa negra que aunque no cubría su rostro, la sombra de este mismo –la capucha- dejaba su rostro casi en la incógnita, es decir en algo de oscuridad, además estaban sus ojos color rojo borgoña que recalcaban más lo que eran ellos y que además me aterraba más de lo que ya lo estaba al ver sus rostros pálidos pero a la vez hermosos, algo típico de vampiros.

Los mire de uno por uno, una y otra vez, repasándolos tal como si estuviera tomando asistencia o algo por el estilo, pero simplemente quería encontrar algo que me dijera que no eran ellos, un mínimo detalle, en fin algo, pero todo eso era en vano y entre más lo intentaba más claro me quedaba eso, asi que deje de buscar un error, porque todo lo que había notado en un principio gritaba a mi mente que lo eran, que si eran Vulturi.

Suspire y después los ubique bien aceptando la verdad, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que Jane era la voz que había seguido y que hablo con mama, la mente principal de mi rapto por asi llamarlo, atrás de ella estaban Felix y Demetri, y un poco más atrás de ellos estaba un chico que no conocía pero que tenía los ojos muy rojos, demasiado, habría de ser un neófito aun; y el chico de la voz dulce que me había cargado era nada más y nada menos que Alec.

Esto me parecía algo imposible, porque si simplemente eran ellos y considerando lo que podían hacer y lo que no, ¿Por qué Alice no los había visto? Tenía que haberlos visto tomar esta decisión, o al menos acercarse a nosotros, a nuestro territorio, o cuando comenzaron su plan de raptarme, pero no fue asi, esto había sido demasiado entraño, debía haber algo oculto en todo esto, y lo averiguaría.

- ¿Qué quieren? No he hecho nada malo.-Masculle nerviosa.

Alec me sonrió tiernamente y tomos mis manos entre las suyas.

-Nena sabemos que no has hecho nada malo-respondió Alec sin dejar de mirarme mientras que a la vez se inclinaba quedando a mi altura.- Tranquilízate un poco ¿sí?

-¿Entonces porque me tienen aquí?-dije ignorando su petición de que me calmara, y luego comencé a observar todo a mi alrededor tratando de averiguar dónde me encontraba, aunque sin éxito alguno, estaba completamente en territorio desconocido y quedaba de más decir que muy lejos de Forks.

-Es que es una orden de nuestros amos nena, pero no te preocupes no te haremos nada malo, te lo aseguro, solo tienes que ir a verlos a Volterra, es decir al castillo sola, sin tu familia y los perros esos, -arrugue el ceño cuando el llamo "perros" a Jake y los demás chicos y a Leah- es lo único que nuestros amos quieren, nosotros simplemente cumplimos ordenes.-acaricio mi cabeza tiernamente y lo mire a los ojos fijamente.

-Si ya trataron de hacerme daño una vez, como habría de creerles.- Comente bajando una octava más mi voz.

-Te lo prometo linda, en serio-dijo casi suplicando, Alec.

Mire su rostro atenta a cada expresión en él, y me di cuenta de que me era sincero, realmente lo era, o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba completamente. No sabía porque, pero, en los ojos de Alec había algo que me inspiraba confianza, que me hacía sentir segura, que me decía que no me mentía en nada, que me era completamente sincero, que no me pensaba hacer nada malo, su mirada a pesar de que sus ojos eran de un color rojo borgoña me mostraban una mirada dulce pero algo triste a la vez, no veía maldad en su mirada.

Asi que asentí una sola vez, creyendo en sus palabras y esperando que todo esto fuera realidad tal como lo veía en sus ojos y su rostro que aparentaba ser sincero. Él sonrió complacido obviamente de mi decisión de poner un poco de mi parte para terminar con todo esto pronto y me volvió a tomar los brazos, pero esta vez sin taparme los ojos o la boca.

En unas horas más de viaje estuvimos en Volterra, era una ciudad no muy grande pero linda, era algo antigua el lugar perfecto para la vivienda de los Vulturi; ellos iban rápidamente en dirección al castillo, pero en cuanto llegamos a la plaza comencé a sentirme muy cansada y me quede dormida tranquilamente en los brazos de Alec.

Desperté en una habitación muy linda pero que no conocía aunque sabía perfectamente en donde me encontraba. Estaba de más dudar del lugar en donde me encontraba.

Mire detalladamente cada rincón de la habitación, esta estaba decorada como si fuera para mí, es decir había colores claros y algo bellos, no había nada de negro o rojo, en fin colores oscuros y a la vez sombríos, como se supone que sería este lugar–o al menos eso era lo que imagine-, aunque esta habitación tenía acabados antiguos y elegantes, seguía pareciendo lindo y ¿acogedor? Si eso creo.

Además estaba llena de cosas como si alguien viviera realmente ahí, es decir alguien que necesitara ese tipo de cosas, me refiero a que había cepillos, perfumes, listones y demás cosas por el estilo, además de una cama muy grande, linda y cómoda, que era donde había despertado, era raro que eso estuviera ahí cuando los vampiros no lo necesitan.

Me levante y me dirigí hacia el closet que se encontraba en frente de la cama, este tenía una gran puerta blanca con detalles dorados. Lo abrí y observe que estaba lleno de ropa pequeña –de mi talla- obviamente no era el cuarto para algún vampiro, era más que imposible, este cuarto había sido preparado para…mí.

Ahora ya sabía para que me querían ver Aro, Marco y Cayo. No era una simple charla a solas, no, no lo era, para nada, sino que querían que me uniera a la guardia, que fuera una Vulturi, querían convencerme de esto, pero no lo lograrían, yo quería estar con mi familia.

Alguien toco la puerta y fui a abrir. Era Alec.

Sin dirigirle la palabra me senté en la cama dándole la espalda. Estaba enojada con él, me había mentido en cuanto al porque me habían traído aquí, yo había confiado en él y me había hecho esta jugarreta sucia, que podía esperar era un Vulturi totalmente leal a sus amos, al fin y al cabo, ¿no?

-Renesmee ¿Qué pasa?-inquirió acercándose a mí. No le conteste y él se sentó a mi lado y tomo mi rostro en sus manos.-Renesmee.

-Me mentiste-dije secamente.

-No, eso nos es cierto. A ver dime en que te mentí, según tu.-su tono sonaba un tanto preocupado.

-Dijiste que solo iba a hablar con Los amos pero no es asi, quieren que me quede y yo quiero estar con mi familia, quiero volver, no quiero estar aquí.-comencé a llorar.

Alec me abrazo y susurro a mi oído.

-Pequeña cuanto quisiera que volvieras con tu familia, porque ahí es el lugar donde perteneces realmente y no sufrieras esto de vivir como una Vulturi pero no puedo dejarte ir y Aro no te dejara decirle que no él te quiere aquí admira tu don y cree que puedes hacer aún más, él tiene todo planeado.-sentí como se tensaba.

-¿Pero no se supone que tú eliges el unirte?

-Pues si –el suspiro- asi es con todos lo que él quiere para la guardia, pero entiende que eres algo especial que él quiere y pues a ti también te dejara elegir, más o menos, pero sabe que dirás que sí.

-¿Cómo que sabe que diré que si?-me aleje de él para ver su rostro, él me miro triste.

-Lo sabrás en seguida Renesmee-comento bajando la mirada.

-Eso quiere decir que estoy acabada-eleve mi voz unas octavas.

-Claro que no, eso ni pensarlo Renesmee, ten por seguro algo, no dejaremos que te pase nada malo, en especial yo, tienes unos amigos con quienes contar siempre que lo necesites o que la situación lo demande, nunca te dejaremos sola y mucho menos desprotegida…

-¿Quiénes son esos amigos? Bueno aparte de ti.-dije interrumpiéndolo al final.

-Heidi, Kasandra, Jane, Felix, Demetri, Chelsea.- respondio sonriendo.

-Son buenas personas al protegerme sin conocerme bien-dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-No ocupamos conocerte para saber que eres una buena persona, de buenos sentimientos, aparte de ser linda.-Me sonroje un poco y baje la mirada.

-Gracias por todo Alec-dije bajo.

- No es nada y pues ahora vamos a la sala de los tronos, que los amos quieren verte.

Fruncí levemente el ceño en señal de disgusto.

Me levante y salí detrás de él, estaba muy nerviosa por las palabras de Alec y no sabía cómo ocultarlo. Entrelazaba mis dedos una y otra vez, era algo asi como un tic nervioso por estar en frente de los Vulturi, no sabía que me podían hacer, estando yo sin mi familia.

Pasamos por muchos pasillos para poder llegar a donde estaban los Vulturi, bueno los amos, este lugar parece un laberinto todo era cruzar puertas y pasillos y escaleras. Suerte que él era vampiro y tenía buena memoria, un humano se perdería ahí fácilmente, aunque creo que esa era la intención, que no escapara.

Llegamos a una recepción muy linda e iluminada nada de colores sombríos ni cosas de esas, era algo parecida a la que se supone sería mi habitación, y además había una chica humana estaba sentada detrás de un escritorio, cuando nos vio se acercó.

Su cabello era corto y color café claro, con algunos reflejos cenizos, pero era completamente natural, tenía ojos negros, muy oscuros, casi daban la apariencia de ser profundos. Además era alta, delgada y de buena figura, según veía. Tenía una amplia sonrisa hermosa y labios rosas, algo tiernos.

-Kasandra – saludo Alec de manera amable.

Ella sonrió y me miro atentamente.

-Tú debes ser Renesmee ¿verdad linda? Veo que Alec no exagero en nada cuando se refirió a ti, no escatimo ningún detalle-comento dulcemente.

Yo asentí entre nerviosa y curiosa por el hecho de que ella era una humana en este lugar tan repleto de vampiros, yo pensaba que a este paso ella estaría pasando a ser su alimento.

Alec rio.

-Si Renesmee, ella es humana aunque no lo creas luego te cuento bien y no le tengas miedo.-dijo al ver mi mirada y además siguió riendo.

-Ni tengo miedo, solo…curiosidad-respondí sin dejar de mirarla.

-Tranquila linda, no tengas nervios-acaricio mi rostro- Alec te cuidara bien, mejor dicho todos nosotros te protegeremos bien, aunque no lo creas yo también lo hare, aun siendo humana puedo hacer muchas cosas linda.-sonrió y se fue a su escritorio con sus pasos elegantes pero a la vez algo despreocupados.

Alec tomo mi mano y me llevo enfrente de una gran puerta de madera. La puerta se abrió –de seguro por alguien de adentro, no se podía pensar alguna otra cosa- y desde ahí pude ver a toda la guardia Vulturi formada en forma de media luna alrededor de todo la habitación, como también a Los amos, con sus respectivas esposas cada uno a su lado.

Caminamos hasta estar frente a ellos Alec hizo un tipo reverencia a sus amos y después de eso no se separó de mi ni un centímetro. Al parecer también tenía la misma preocupación que yo, el que me fueran a hacer algo malo. Mire a todos nerviosa.

-Me alegra el que hayan cumplido al pie de la letra su misión, trayéndome a la pequeña Renesmee sana y salva-comento Aro.

Después de decir esto bajo de su trono y tomo mi mano sonriendo complacida mente, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, leía mis pensamientos. Después de algunos segundos de hacer esto soltó mi mano delicadamente como si fuera a romperme y luego señalo a Alec indicándole que se alejara de mí, o más bien de nosotros, lo cual él hizo aunque no de muy buena gana.

- Bueno querida Renesmee como ya te dijeron tú te unirás a nuestra guardia y también sé que no te podrás negar, además creo que eso ya te lo informaron minutos atrás –observo a Alec, mientras tanto yo me dedique a mirarlo, esperando que me explicara eso de una buena vez que quería decir con eso – es muy sencillo linda.

-Entonces me lo podrías explicar-el asintió mostrando una sonrisa burlona, aunque muy leve.

-Mira, lo que pasara aquí es que si tú te unes dejaremos a tu familia en paz para que continúen con su vida tranquilamente olvidado el ejercito que prepararon para nosotros cuando los visitamos, y pues de lo contrario, si tú te niegas a unirte, o haces algo para escaparte o traicionarnos pues…ya sabes que pasara-dijo mirándome con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Comprendo-murmure entre dientes.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas-comento sin dejar de mirarme.

Desvié la vista de el un poco.

Asi que su plan era simplemente eso, chantajearme, vaya que inmaduro de su parte era todo eso, en serio que él no media consecuencia o se preocupaba por los demás cuando quiere algo, aunque no sé de qué le pueda servir yo, además de ser un simple capricho algo inútil en su vida, pero asi era, y no creo que eso cambiara nunca, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber esto.

-Renesmee querida no creo que tú pienses que tu familia nos pueda vencer, porque como te habrás dado cuenta ya somos más y ni con el grupo que juntaron la última vez de nuestra visita podrán detenernos. –Suspire.- entones cuál es tu decisión, ¿sí o no?

No me parecía adecuada su pregunta si ya sabía de antemano la respuesta, era como para hacerme sufrir, porque el bien sabía que no dejaría que le pasara nada a mi familia si podía evitarlo. Asi que lo único que faltaba era dejarle en claro que debía cumplir con su promesa. Era lo que le convenía, o el trato de se acababa.

-Espero cumplas esto de verdad y no les hagas nada.-repuse en un tono firme, mirándolo a los ojos y quitando mi mano de las suyas.

- Claro que lo hare, siempre cumplo lo que prometo, que nunca se te olvide.-sonrió- Me alegro de tu decisión querida Alec acompáñala a su nueva habitación y que tomo algo de la ropa nueva y muéstrale el castillo, bueno si es que tienen tiempo, ya que primero debes llevarla a cazar, se ve cansada asi que eso sería lo mejor, no creo que te moleste, al cabo ya vi que se la llevan muy bien-dijo lo último en un tono un poco raro.

Alec no dijo nada pero me miro indicándome que lo siguiera y salió de la sala yo obviamente lo seguí sin mirarlo solo seguía su olor. No sentía ganas de hacer nada, quería desaparecer y no tener que estar pasando por esto, no quería ser una Vulturi, no quería ser alguien que le hiciera daño a los demás, eso no me gustaba para nada, además de que no vería a mi familia nunca más.

-Renesmee no estés asi-dijo deteniéndose.- No me gusta.

-Es que esto es injusto Alec, sabía que no diría que no a eso, sabe que no quiero que mi familia sufra por mi culpa o incluso algo…peor.-suspire mientras me detenía también.

-Por eso lo hizo, no piensa en los demás, solo en el mismo y sus caprichos.-bufo enojado.

-Lo sé, sé que solo soy un capricho para él, aunque no entiendo de que le sirvo.-mire hacia mis pies.

-Alguna razón oculta tendrá, es Aro, nunca da un paso en falso,- hizo una mueca leve- pero tú no debes dejar que esto te afecte tanto, ahora solo te queda hacer una cosa.

-¿Qué?-lo mire esperando su respuesta.

-Seguir adelante, en serio tienen quienes te defiendan aquí, esta Gianna, Felix Demetri Jane Chelsea Heidi y yo, además te ayudaremos a acostumbrarte a este estilo de vida ya verás que estarás bien.-sonrió dándome ánimos.

-Tienes razón en eso, o al menos lo creo.-murmure.

-Veras que sí, la vida sigue, no les des el placer de verte mal.

-Te hare caso.-respondí.

Él sonrió y siguió caminando.

Yo camine a su lado, siguiéndolo sin mirar exactamente por dónde íbamos, cuando de repente comencé a hacer memoria en mi trayecto hacia aquí. Y fue entonces cuando recordé a mi mama y a Jake, no me habían seguido para ver qué pasaba conmigo. Era algo raro, no tenía sentido eso.

Después recordé también el que Alice no los había visto venir y fue resonaron en mi mente las palabras de Aro "_ya somos más y ni con el grupo que juntaron la última vez de nuestra visita podrán detenernos_", tenía que haber algo, o mejor dicho alguien que había hecho que eso sucediera, porque no podía ser un error de mi familia, descuido o una simplemente suerte por lo que lograron salir de esa sin que se dieran cuenta.

De seguro Alec sabía la razón de todo esto, ya que el llevo a cabo el plan junto con Jane, Feliz, Demetri y el chico que no conocía…Cuando mencione al chico fue como si algo dentro de mi mente hizo "Clic", el chico que había ido con ellos podía ser la clave de todo esto. Debía averiguarlo.

-Alec-lo llame.

Él se detuvo y yo igual.

-¿Qué pasa Renesmee?-respondió de manera cortes.

-¿Quién es el chico que iba con ustedes cuando me…raptaron?-vacile en la última palabra.

El paso la mano por su cabello, como algo dudoso y me miro.

-Es Damian, no tiene mucho aquí-respondió rápidamente a mi pregunta.

-Si me di cuenta de eso por el color de sus ojos-comente y después mordí mi labio- ¿Y su don es…?

El asintió con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sabía a donde querías llegar-rio levemente.

Lo mire.

-¿Entonces?

-Su don es inmovilizar a las personas, y funciona a pesar de cualquier escudo. Es un don realmente bueno-dijo mirando al techo mientras pasaba una mano por su cuello.

-Asi que eso fue lo que hizo que mi mama y Jake no nos siguieran-dije más como una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Eres lista-admitió un tanto alegre.

-Gracias por el cumplido; y entonces, si él solo hace eso, ¿Por qué Alice no los vio venir? Si siempre vigila sus decisiones-dije buscando su mirada.

-Eso se debe a mí, para ser sincero-reconoció dándome la cara.

-No entiendo-espete confundida.

-Mira, lo que pasa es que desarrolle mi don un poco más en este tiempo que transcurrió entre nuestra visita a tu…los Cullen –se corrigió a sí mismo- y a esta fecha. Ya puedo hacer más que desensibilizar a las personas-me explico.

-Oh…entonces ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con Alice exactamente?-inquirí.

-Pues, deshabilite su don, pero solo sobre nosotros, por llamarlo asi, es algo complicado de entender, pero el caso es que ella no puede ver todas nuestras decisiones, al menos no las más importantes, que son las que realmente le interesan a ella.

-¿Y lo estás usando aun en estos momentos?-dije divagando tan solo un poco.

-Sí. Aun lo estoy usando en estos momentos, es como una orden que tengo de no quitarlo hasta que tú, pues, este emm…-titubeo levemente. Nunca había visto a un vampiro titubear tantas veces, no me era común, para nada.-Hasta que tú te acostumbres, a vivir como nosotros.

-Para que al verme "bien" aquí, no se les ocurra venir por mí-complete lo que él decía, mientras que había enfatizado un poco de más la palabra "Bien" indicando que no sería del todo.

-Exacto. Aprendes rápido-comento cambiando de tema de nuevo, por el medio de los halagos.

Rodé los ojos levemente.

-Eso es algo de ventaja para ustedes…es decir nosotros -me corregí.- ¿no?

-Te cuesta admitir que ya eres parte de la guardia ¿cierto?-inquirió.

-La verdad sí. Nunca pensé verme como una Vulturi, siempre me vi formando parte de la familia Cullen, siendo como se supone que debía ser todo, pero no pudo ser asi.

-Tranquila por algo pasan las cosas, tú solo sigue mi consejo que te di hace unos momentos y conviértete en alguien esencial aquí-me aconsejo de buena manera.

Asentí sin dudar en él.

- Está bien y gracias Alec, por todo.-Medio sonreí.

-No hay de que Renesmee. Ahora vamos a que te cambies, tenemos algo que hacer aún y es algo importante en tu nueva forma de vida aquí, además de que creo que lo necesitas como de urgencia, lo noto de tu mirada.- dijo mirando hacia el frente.

Y después de esto seguimos caminando hacia mi nueva habitación.

No sé porque pero intuía que Alec seria alguien muy importante en mi vida, era algo asi como un presentimiento, y tenía la confianza y seguridad de que esto realmente seria asi, confiaba en este presentimiento, por llamarlo de alguna manera, porque realmente parecía ser eso mismo, y pues eso de que Alec fuera alguien importante en mi vida no me parecía para nada mal.

Se notaba que él era alguien bueno y honesto, como algunas personas más en este lugar –las cuales conocería más a fondo en este tiempo que estaría aquí, ya que sería muy largo al parecer- y además quería averiguar qué es lo que había detrás de esa mirada, de dulce tristeza.


End file.
